Sleepyhead
by mah-transboi-Fritz
Summary: la veille de son anniversaire, Mitzi fait un rêve à la fois étrange et merveilleux dans lequel elle se voit gouverner le Monde Onirique...
1. l'heure du coucher

Mitzi était une fille un peu ronde, aux yeux marrons et à la peau pâle, couverte de tâches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux étaient une magnifique cascade de boucles flamboyantes qui s'arrêtaient un peu en dessous des é paire de lunettes rectangulaires lui barrait le visage, et lorsque l'on l'entendait rire, c'était comme entendre le tintement d'une clochette.

Elle cochait une case de son calendrier, un large sourire aux lèvres. La petite fille était impatiente de voir son anniversaire approcher à grands pas.  
Alors qu'elle comptait le nombre de jours qu'il lui restait à attendre, sa mère l'appela depuis sa chambre. C'était une femme qui répondait au nom de Mélissa. Elle était de grande taille, mince, avec des cheveux bruns. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique.  
C'était une mère douce et aimante, tout en étant une employée de bureau sérieuse et précise dans son travail. Elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout, et rien au monde ne lui était aussi précieux que sa famille.  
Mitzi rejoignit sa mère, qui était en train d'arranger le lit de sa fille.

"-aller, petite princesse, au lit ! dit Mélissa.  
-Mamaaan... arrête de m'appeler "princesse" ! répondit l'enfant en retirant sa robe d'un superbe bleu roi et en se glissant sous les couvertures.  
-pourquoi ça ?  
\- les princesses, c'est nul. Elles passent leur temps à chanter avec des animaux et à chercher l'amour. Moi, quand je serais grande, je serais un prince !" Dit l'enfant en souriant.  
Mélissa regarda sa fille en fronçant des sourcils.  
"- Mitzi... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Demanda Mélissa, à la fois curieuse et inquiète.  
En voyant le regard de sa mère, la petite resta muette. Mitzi venait de faire une boulette, et si elle en disait plus, elle risquait de le regretter. Alors, au lieu de répondre, la jeune fille retira ses lunettes, les posa sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea, avant de chuchoter :  
"-bonne nuit, Maman."

Mélissa se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la joue parsemée de tâches de rousseurs de sa fille, avant de quitter la chambre. Quelques instant plus tard, l'enfant dormait.


	2. Une chambre magique et une robe bleue

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors que le sommeil de Mitzi se faisait plus léger, elle fut réveillée par le son de quatre voix masculines :

"-vous croyez que c'est elle ? questionna une des voix.  
-mais bien sûr que oui, espèce de crétin ! répondit sèchement une autre.  
\- râh mais fermez là, bande d'abrutis ! cria presque une troisième.  
\- mais oui, vas-y, hurle bien fort, pendant que tu y es !" dit une quatrième voix.

Dérangée par tout ce vacarme, Mitzi ouvrit les yeux. Devant ses yeux se tenaient quatre hommes. L'un était très grand, atteignant probablement les deux mètres. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus. Un autre, qui faisait environ un mètre soixante-quinze, était brun et avait des yeux verts, plus sombre que ceux de Mélissa. le troisième avait la tête bandée, une peau légèrement plus foncée que celle des deux premiers et des yeux bleus clairs. le dernier, qui ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante-cinq, était entièrement violet, avait ses cheveux rassemblés en queue de cheval et avait les yeux blancs nacré portaient tous une veste rouge ornée de boutons dorés, une casquette assortie, des gants blancs, un pantalon gris et des bottes noires qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux.  
Tout ce beau monde se disputait allègrement, sans se rendre compte que la fillette suivait toute la scène des yeux, à la fois effrayée et fascinée. Qui étaient ces gens ? et surtout... Que faisaient ils dans la chambre d'une enfant de six ans ?! Mais... était-ce vraiment sa chambre ? depuis quand était-elle était rose bonbon ? et depuis quand elle avait un lit à baldaquin King's size ? effrayée et totalement déboussolée, la petite appela sa mère d'un cri strident. Alarmés par ce cri, les quatres hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Mitzi se recroquevilla sous la couette et se mit à pleurer de peur, tout en appelant Mélissa à plusieurs reprises. Les murs de la chambre devinrent bleus marine, et le lit se transforma en bateau. Trois des hommes se mirent à paniquer en voyant la petite fille pleurer. Le quatrième resta tranquille et s'avança vers l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, la tint par le menton d'une main, essuya ses larmes de l'autre et lui dit :

"-tu n'a pas à avoir peur. Ne t'en fais pas, on veut pas te faire de mal.  
-mais... ,parvint à articuler Mitzi entre deux sanglots, où est ma maman ?  
-tu la reverras très bientôt, répondit l'homme à la tête bandée en souriant, en attendant... dis moi, est-ce que tu aimes les peluches ?  
-oui, mais ma maman me dit toujours "n'accepte jamais les cadeaux des inconnus", récita la petite en séchant ses larmes.  
\- mais ça, c'est un cadeau spécial" dit l'homme en clignant de l'oeil droit.

L'homme claqua des doigts, et une peluche à l'effigie d'un petit lapin se matérialisa à partir du vide. Mitzi lâcha une exclamation de surprise et prit le lapin en souriant. Au moment où elle commença à sourire, la chambre redevint rose et le bateau se retransforma en lit à baldaquin.  
La fillette, toute impressionnée, remercia l'inconnu et lui demanda :  
"-est-que vous êtes... un magicien ?  
-Un magicien ? non, pas du tout ! ,répondit l'homme après un éclat de rire, c'est ce monde qui est comme ça.  
-ce monde ? ,répéta Mitzi, comment ça ?"

L'homme aux cheveux noirs prit la parole :  
"-tu es dans une sorte d'univers parallèle où absolument tout est possible.  
-absolument tout ? ,demanda l'enfant.  
-oui, absolument tout ! ,répondit l'homme violet sur un ton enjoué.  
-même... même une petite baleine rose ?" dit la jeune fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cette question déclencha une vague de fou rire chez les quatre adultes, tant cette remarque était mignonne et absurde à la fois, le genre de question que seul un enfant pourrait poser.  
L'homme aux yeux verts s'exclama:  
"- au fait, on a pas fait les présentations ! alors moi, je suis Jeremy, le géant juste à côté de moi, c'est Scott, celui qui t'as offert la peluche s'appelle Mike et le nain violet, c'est Vincent.  
-hé, je suis pas sourd !" dit Vincent, agacé.  
Mitzi sortit de son lit et sourit, avant de se présenter. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle était encore en pyjama, et regarda d'un air gêné le sol, en s'excusant de sa tenue . Vincent sourit, frappa dans ses mains, et la petite fille vit son pyjama se transformer en sublime robe bleue marine. Son pantalon et ses chaussettes laissèrent place à de petites chaussures noires et des collants de soie blancs. La fillette tournoya et se mit à rire. Elle avait totalement oublié sa peur et était maintenant comblée de joie.


End file.
